algo más que dgrayman
by juka-chan
Summary: todo comienza cuando allen va de regreso de una misión, se encuentra con 3 extrañas chicas a las cuales las invita a ser exorcistas pero ellas ocultan algo en su pasado ya que no recuerdan nada desde los 5 años. kandaxocc allenxocc lavixocc y muchos


Bueno, este es mi primer fic de -man, espero que les guste

Y si no les gusta no me maten por ello onegai…

Advertencia: la serie no me pertenece por que si así fuera lenalee hubiese muete y lavi,kanda y allen serian una pareja yaoi y que de ves encuando hacian sexteto con tikki, jasdero y debito^^(neneko: perdonen a mi dueña esta un poco obcecionada con el yaoi/juka-chan: callate conciencia estupida, y dueña tuya si tu te metiste en mi mente por tu propia cuenta¬¬)

Advertencia 2: en algunos capitulos habra sexo grafico entre los personajes y mis occ

Explicacion: cada vez que aparesca comillas y cursiva es pensamiento ejemplo _"este dia es muy aburrido"_ y *boom, explocion* eso es para dar una explicacion u efecto ok

Ahora disfruten el fic ^^

**************

Capitulo1: ¿exorcista?,¿akuma? Y chicas que tienen 4 inocencias…

Allen iva de regreso a la orden tras una mision, gracias a una tormenta se tubo que detener en un pueblo y por esa razon muchos akumas se estaban reuniendo en la posada en la cual se ospedaba.

*boom, explocion(disculpen los malos efectos)*.

- ya presentia, que no me ivan a dejar desapercivido… ¡¡¡¡¡inocencia ativada!!!!! - dijo el chico de pelo blaco…pero antes de atacar algo mejor dicho alguien lo detubo.

- yukari,hikaru, que empieze el juego…… martillo que controla el viento crece y controla el viento a tu antojo – dijo una chica de cabello negro y rojo en la parte de abajo con un martillo similar al de lavi solo que este creava una rafaga de viento al ser invocado.

- eres, muy ruidosa sukino!!!, guren – le respondia una chica de cabello corto color lila y con una espada que saco de su espalda, que encierto modo era muy diferente ya que esta espada tenia unos vordes de fuego en la oja de la espada, de la chica se podia confundir con un chico por su cabello corto y sobre todo por que tiene muy poco pecho.

- "_ese martilo se parece a el de lavi pero no creo que pueda usar de esa manera el viento, y esa chica la forma de controlar su katana es mucho mejor que la de kanda, pero nombro a otra chica" –_ penso allen que al mirar para su lado y ve a una chica de cabello celeste y que un remolino de petalos de cerezos rodeavan sus brazos de los codos hacia abajo, y movia sus manos como si estubiera danzando con los petalos. 

- sukino-chan, hikaru-chan. Ha cuantos han matado – pregunto la chica que controlaba los cerezos.

- a 10 – contesto la peilnegra con rojo.

- 12 – con testo la otra chica.

- y tu? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- yo – dice con mucho orgullo la chica – voy ganando llevo trece.

- eso lo veremos – nuvamente contestaron las 2 con una sonrisa sarcastica.

- " que estoy asiendo yo debo luchar no quedarme obsebando como lo asen esas hicas" – penso nustro protagonista peliblanco.

- llevo 15!!!.

- etto… aque estan jugando? – pregunto allen.

Las tres chicas lo miran – he?, tu estabas aquí? - dijieron al unisono con una cara de inocentes.

Allen a esa respuesta se cae de espalda – si y hace mucho… pero la cosa es a que estan jugando?.

- a eso… estamos jujando a quien es la mejor asesina – al unisono se escucharon sus voces de emocion y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

A lo que allen se vuelve a caer – que?!!!!!!!.

- luego hablas si… - le dijo la chia de cabello corto.

Luego de acabar con los akumas restantes, 2 de las 3 chicas se le estaban viendo los pendulos producto de recibir los ataques de los akuma de nivel 1.

- mierda, estas cosas ya estan saliendo.

- agachense – dijo allen disparando ariba de ellas a un akuma que las iva atacar matandolo, cuando vio a la chica de cabello corto y la de dos colores llenandose de pendulos – los iento uds…moriran.

- no digas tonterias enano-san – dijo la chica peliceleste, se acerca a la pelilila y le muerde el cuello subsionandole sangre, quitandole los pendulos de su cuerpo, lugo hace lo mismo con la otra chica y al final de eso ella se queda con 5 pendulos 1 en ambas manos, otros 2 en sus rodillas y uno en la frente, dejando a las otras 2 chicas con solo un pendulo en el lugar donde las mordio.

-…- allen se quedo sin habla.

Luego de ese incidente, los cuatro jovenes estan sentados en una cafeteria.

- bueno antes de empezar yo soy allen walker, mucho gusto.

- yo soy yukari.

- y yo sukino.

- bueno como estas idiotasse presentaron, no me cabe de otro, mucho gucto soy hikaru.

- bueno, yo les queria pedir, que uds fueran exorcistas – solto allen.

- exorci…que? – preguntaron las 3 jovenes.

- veran somos, los encargados de derrotar a los akumas, creados por el conde del milenio, para eso usamos la inocencia que son armas anti-akumas que se nos otroga pero solo a un usuario, por lo cual todos los exorcistas viven en la orden oscura.

- aku…que? – otra pregunta de las 3.

- los akumas son almas llamadas del cielo por una persona que esta corrompida por el dolor, por lo cual el conde se aprobecha de ese sentimiendo obreciendo resucitar a su ser queriodo que murio invocandolo en un esceleto de metal, transformandolo en un akuma que luego mata a la persona que le invoco para introducirce en su cuerpo, despues de saber eso seran exorcistas?.

- donde queda esa orden oscura? – pregunto yukari y sukino.

- pues veran – dibuja un mapa – es aquí… - se lo entrega a yukari.

- valla… - suspiro sukino, que desvio su mirada paraver ahikaru.

Suspira – allen ¿verdad?, lo pensarmos, si en 5 dias no aparecemos por ahí no seremos. exorcistas, ahora vete que tenemos que pensarlo.

Se levanta – espero verlas por alla –termino diciendo allen para salir de la cafeteria.

- y que piensan? –pregunto la menor del las 3.

- que si vamos no comeremos la asquerosa comida de sukino – comento hikaru.

- oye mas repeto, pero tambien tendremos camas donde dormir.

- y tendremos un uniforme lindo.

- pero lo mejor de todo es que , podemos jugr a quien es la mejor asesina in que nos reten, *o* decedido vamos asa orden oscura o como se llamen – con una mira ciniestra – pero antes debemos ganar dinero – dijieron las 3 chicas.

5 dias des pues de que las chicas y allen se conocieran, ellas estan llegando a la puerta de la orden.

- solo yukari, pudo leer a lo que ese chico le llamo "mapa" – dijo la pelinegra y roja, sosteniendo el mapa de cabeza.

- pero llegamos no ^^U – comento la pelilila.

- quienes son uds. – voz de donde quien sabe salio.

- pues vera… - intento hablar la menor de las chica, pero hikaru la callo.

- yo me encargo,… estamos aquí, por que allen walker dijo que podriamos, ser exorcista.

- si, allen me comento algo de ello, bn dejen que el guradian las revise.

- examinacion de rayos "x" – las examina cuidadosamente, para asegurarse de que no fueran enemigos hasta que encuentra los pendulos que yukari le habia dejado en el cuello a sukino y hikaru y los cuales a ella le habien quedado solo se le habia borrado el de la frente – no!!!, peligro tienen pendulos!!!!!, son espias!!!!, ellas ayuadan al conde del milenio!!!!TtoTT.

Sin mas que esperar el veloz samurai salio de la orden atcando a las chicas lo que no se espero fue que, hikaru le detubiera el ataque con guren, la cual le dijo.

- que es lo que haces cuoso – dijo con una pierna un poco levantada.

- uds.… - sintio algo punsante en su cuello.

- no hagas nada estupido – solto sukino que tenia la puenta de unacadena que terminaba en flecha en el cuello del samurai…

- cuando? – ve a su alrededor y esta rodiado de petalos de cerezos – estoy rodeado pero quein los controla? – busca y ve a yukari sentada en una pose de que aburrimiento, pero se da cuenta que debajo de las mangas de su kimono salian esos petalos.

Al pobre samurai lo tenian rodeado, pero lo mas complicado fue que no supo cómo la chica que tenia la cadena en su cuello llego ahí, hasta que allen salio por la entrada.

- paren, kanda ellas seran exorcistas, chicas suelten akanda – por rara razon estas le obedecen.

- pero si es el enano-san – dijo yukari.

- mira quien hablaba, chibi.

- yo no soy enana – toma de su cabello un pinche que es de un cascabel y lo preosiona – solo soy de huesos pequeños.

- este chico esta perdido – dicen las 2 chcias retrocediendo.

- por alguna razón, siento que debo retroceder – pronuncio kanda retrocediendo.

- bey, bey enano-san – dice esto para luego soltar el cascabel hacia allen.

*boom=explocion*.

- que fue eso – dice allen, con el cabello todo esparamado.

Luego de eso las llevan con komui.

- mucho gusto, soy lenalee lee – dice la chica de cabello verde oscuro, que sostenia una bandeja con sus manos.

- mucho gusto lenalee -san – dicen las tres.

- bien, vamos a dar una rebicion medica – dijo el iperactivo supervisor.

- no ara falta yukari, ya no a curado – hablo sukino.

- vamos, seguro que tienen algo – dijo tirandola a una camilla.

- que estamos bien – dijieron yukari y hikaru al unosono, dandole unos cuantos golpes a komui.

- bueno entonces las llevare con hevlaska – hablo con severos ematomas en su cara y uno que otro chichon en la cabeza.

- que es hevlaska?.

En la planta donde se encuetra hevlaska las chicas ven como unas manos color indigo, las toman a las tres por igual.

- que piensas hevlaska?.

- 10%…27%…47%…55%…83%…90% de cincronizacion, estas chicas no solo tienen una inocencia, sino que 4.

- que!!!!!, solo habia oido de una sola persona que manejara mas de una inocencia, y ese es el general cross que tiene 2, pero 4… porfavor muestrenme sus inocencias.

- inocen…que? – las 3 chicas volvian a preguntar.

- con lo que uds, luchan…

- esto, con mi espada guren – la muestra y su brazo se transaforma en un cañon – mi brazo cañon y – levanta su pie y luego lo baja, callendo un rayo – esto – dijo para finalizar hikaru.

- yo, mi martillo que controla el viento y que cambia de forma, mis cadenas – los muestra – y – pone sus ojos blancos haciendo que nuves aparecieran – mis ojos – comento sukino.

Todos miran a yukari.

- etto… yo tengo a sakura biyori – dijo actibando sus brazos que del codo para abajo se combirtieron en petalos, para luego desactivarlo y sacar una ucha que tiene de pinche al otro costado de su cahsquilla (en el otro esta el cascabel) – mi ucha dorada y mi vos que puede controlar a cualquiera…baila, sin para nadie te va adetener – canto un poco haciendo que komui y sus otras 2 amigas bailaran.

- ah y esto – las tres se acuedan y sacan un cascabel, sukino de su cuello, hikaru de su mueca derecha y yukari el de su cabello, y hacen que explote – bum,bum explota- se rien.

- bien,miren en sus habitaciones esta su traje, son parecidos a su ropa de ahora exepto, el de yukari no tenemos kimonos, pero le hemos dejado un hermoso conjunto de una falda con su chaqueta y una polera rosada – dijo komui mostrando el dibujo, del traje de yukari.

- mierda yo queri a mi kimono.

Luego de que las chicas se instalaran lenalee les dijo que fuern al comedor, y como son tan obedientes fueron, pero al entrar se encontraron con todos las personas de la orden ahí y un cartel que decia **"WELCOME, YUKARI,HIKARU Y SUKINO"**.

- que es esto? – pregunto la mas seria de las 3.

- su bienvenida, a su nuevo hogar ^^ - dijo lenalee con una radieante sonrisa.

- okairinasai, chicas – dijo allen.

- okairi – le siguio komui.

- okairinasai, chicas – dijieron todos los presentes.

Sus ojos se ponen cristalinos y comienza a llorar – ya no nos excluiran, de un lugar – decia yukari mientras caia de rodillas al piso.

- no, ya no más – dijiereon al unísono las 2 chicas de pie, hindola a abrazar y conteniendose las ganas de llorar.

- oh…lav, y allegaste de tu mision – dijo el peliblanco, viendo a su amigo pelirojo, entrar al omedor.

- si, allen por ciertoque es lo que sucede aquí.

- verdad… mira ellas tres son nuestras nuevas compañeras, siendo exorcistas. – comento con uno de sus más grandes amigos.

Las ve y enseguida en su ojo se forma un corazon – triple strik – le toma acada una de ellas sus manos, al mismo tiempo.

- etto…como puedes tener 6 manos? ^^u – pregunto yukari.

-…- las ve detalladamente – y eso que importa, me llamo lavi ¿y uds?.

- hikaru, tengo 16 y no me interesan hombres mayores que yo.

Se rie despacio – yo soy yukari, tengo 15 nii-chan – ve como sujeta las manos de hikaru - ¬¬ sino, quieres estar muerto suelta las maso de hikaru.

Un escalofrio lo cubrio por completo y solto la mano de hikaru – hai – por ultimo a la pelinegrayroja – y tu como te llas y cuantos años tienes kawai-san? Te puedo llamar asi? – coloca su tipica sonrisa.

- su-sukino y tengo 16 – se rie despacio y ve que yukari iva a hacer algo en contra de lavi y la mira de una forma como diciendo si haces algo te mato, lo cual hizo que yukari se quedara quieta.

- eres muy kawa… - antes de terminar la frace un viejo con disfras de panda – auch!!!… por que hiciste eso viejo panda.

- que no soy panda – le vuelve a golpear con su disfras de panda

- y ud, quien es? – preguntaron las 3 chicas

- no tengo nombre pero pueden decirme bookman – dijo el anciano con su pelo alto

- ahora, poniendonos serios, por que no tienen padres (no es que los vallan a nececitar mucho) y desde cuando tienen sus inocencias y la utilizan?. – pregunto un poco histerico komui.

- desde cuando? – las tres comienzan a contar con sus dedos – desde que tenemos memoria ^^.

- OoO que!!! Desde los 2 años? – dijo ahora si un histerico komui.

-no desde los 5. – nuevamente contestaron las tres

- como?

- despues de una noche, nos encontramos las 3 durmiendo en una cama con nuestras respectivas armas sukino-chan su martillo y sus cadenas, a yukari su hucha y a mi la espada

Y una crata que decia que nosotras ya sabiamos usar las marcas de nustro cuerpo- relato hikaru.

- con esa informacion me retiro – dijo komui retirandose

- y quien les escribio la carta? – pregunto el bookman

- no lo se.

- yo queria saber, como llegaron con dinero si uds no tenian dinero cuando las conoci – dijo desviando el interogatorio.

- a eso – dijieron sukino y yukari con una cara siniestra – fue divertido.

------flash back-----.

- tengo escala de diamanates – decia un chico mostrando su mano.

Sukino comenzo a bajar de apoco su mano de cartas – bueno.

- por primera vez les ganare – decia el chico emocionado.

- yukari – pronuncio sukino.

- hai, hai – dijo esta haciendo lo mismo que la mayor.

- bien – el chico ya podia saborear lo 10.000 dolares que estaban en juego.

-…- antes de llegar a la mesa con sus cartar ambas las voltean y dicen al mismo tiempo – poker – se ponen a reir siniestramente.

----- fin flash back------.

- son igual de siniestras como allen – pensaron lavi y lenalee.

- bueno, ahora juguemos poker – dijo sukino barajando un maso de cartas.

- esta bien – dijo allen con una cara siniestra.

Despues de un rato jugando.

- vamos enano-san, sukino-chan, rindance ya es aburrido ganarle a los siempre – comentava yukari barajando las cartas, y tenia mucho derecho a reclamar si desde empesaron la partida fue allen, sukino y luego paso así, yukari=15 ya estaba ganando 15 partidas a 1 por parte de cada uno.

- callate – dijieron los 2.

- demo quien las entreno? – volvio con al pregunta el bookman junior.

- si quien fue? – siguio lenalee.

Yukari y hikaru, se toman la cabeza y una imagen pasa por su cabeza un sujeto de cabeelo rojo y un parche en el ojo izquierdo – parche blanco en el ojo izquierdo y cabello rojo con un sombrero.

- c-cr-cro-ss – pronuncio entre cortado allen.

- no lo sabemos.

- y a ti sukino-chan quien te entreno? – nueva pregunta de lavi.

- ellas^^.

- como que ellas? Si tiene la misma edad – dijo allen un poco exaltado(el no estaba cuando dijieron sus edades).

- yo, si pero… - dice hikaru y mira yukari.

- pero que – dice el peliblanco.

- yo tengo 15 añotos – dice yukari – pero bueno – se levanta de la silla.

Allen le ve las botas a yukari – tus botas son de 2 colores.

- si… no me dejan estar con mi kimono, al menos con mis botas me quedo, ¿no crees^_^?.

- pero ahora devebos dar una vuelta en esta casota – dice sukino poniendose de pie.

- apoyamos la nocion – dicen las otras 2.

- es peren… - las detiene allen antes de salir – ahí una habitacion la cual dice "stop, no se deber entrar"… esa es la unica habitacion a la cual no pueden entrar.

- hai – se van las 3 chicas.

- allen no me diras que les crees que no entraran – dijo lenalee.

- no, ni que fuera idiota.

- lavi y allen vayan a verlas y asegurense que no entren a esa tumba – dijo lenalee saliendo del comedor.

- hai – ven a kanda en un rinco.

- nee yuu, no quieres venir – dijo el pelirojo.

- no me interezan hacer estupideces – se para y se va.

Mientras donde las chicas.

- donde esta es maldita maldita habitacion, no la encuentro – maldijo hikaru.

- ni yo, mierda no nos habran mentido – prnuncio sukino.

- callense!!! Y escuchen!!! – grito yukari asiendo que todo quedara en un silencio absolutos.

_Sennen ko wa sagashiteru, dajina haert sagashiteru, watashiwa azure tsuniwatade._ - esa cancion se escuchaba muy cerca de ahí.

- esa cancion viene de por aquí – dice hikaru que va corriendo a esa direccion siendo seguida por yukari y sukino.

- como corren esas chicas – decia un exausto lavi que esta acompañado de un peli blanco.

- han encontrado la habitacion facilmente – pronuncio allen.

En la habitacion de dice _**"stop, no se debe entrar" **_, habia un caballero todo vendado y se le podian notar algunos cabellos canosos.

- pobre hombre – decia sukino mientras lo desvendaba.

-…- hikaru se mantiene en silencio mientras rebiza un traje al lado de la cama – yeegar, su nombre es yeegar y al parecer es un general.

- dios este, hombre morira aun no se como lo pueden dejar asi, ¿yukari puedes ayudarlo? – pregunta sukino y ve que yukari empieza acepillarle el cabello – que dices?.

- un akuma mato a todos sus estudian inclunyendo al contedor del cuerpo akuma, parece ser un buen hombre – decia yukari.

- aun no se como carajo, sabe tanto esta chica, de las cosas – dice hikaru.

- algun día lo sabremos¬¬ - dice sukino.

Yukari se acomoda detrás del general a una altura de su cuello y oido – listo.

- _"el conde del milenio esta buscando, esta buscando su preciado corazón, yo no lo tenia ahora ¿Quién sera el proximo?". _

-calla esa estupida cancion!!!! – gritaron sukino y hikaru.

-…- yukari solo le lame el cuello – el…conde del milenio… no encotro su peciado corazón en ti… lo seguira buscan… y el proximo quien sera?… pronto los sabremos…ahora descansa tu no lo tenias asi que…vuelve a la noramalidad – le muerde el cuelo y comineza asuccionar su sangre.

- que haces? – dice allen que entro rapidamente a la habitacion.

_**Continuara…**_

Y que tal les gusto

Si tienen alguna sugerencia para el fic no duden en decimela ok

Well onegaiiiiiiii dejen reviews

S

A

Y

O

N

A

R

A

Juka-chan^^


End file.
